


Avonlea

by anenko



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: springkink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you want to spend time together, Moko? We should celebrate our undying friendship beneath the cherry blossoms."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avonlea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink, with the prompt: Kyoko/Moko- bonding/(Spring) "Moko-chan, let's view the cherry blossoms together~"

Kanae's instincts told her that danger was near. Her instincts were right. Kyoko was waiting at the door to Kanae's dressing room, radiating joyous intent. Kanae sped past her. Evading Kyoko took skill, determination, and a heart cold and hard enough to withstand Kyoko's giant, wounded eyes when she finally--inevitably--caught up.

Kanae risked a quick glance over her shoulder. Kyoko was charging after her, arms pumping, eyes aglow with excitement. Kanae's breath quickened along with her pace. There was no chance of a clean escape. She could already feel ghostly fingers at the nape of her neck, their cool touch making Kanae's spine stiffen with urgency.

"Moko!" Kyoko said.

She was trapped! Cornered like a hunted animal! She had no choice but to fight or be dragged down under Kyoko's reaching arms and nonsensical babble. Kanae spun neatly on her heel, one hand held out in protest. "No!" Kanae said. "I will _not_ go with you on such a ridiculous outing!"

Stars would have found a fine home in Kyoko's eyes. "It is a beautiful tradition, Moko! Friends and family gather together to view the lovely cherry blossoms, bursting with life and joy! Oh, Moko! How could I possibly go without my most precious friend?"

"There will be people all over! Loud, pushy, common people!" Kanae said. "People like my _family!_ No! Don't try to trick me with those watery eyes. No! Don't try to plead with me. My mind is made up. My decision is final, and unwavering!"

Kyoko's lower lip trembled. The sky beyond the windows seemed to dim. "Don't you want to spend time together, Moko? We should celebrate our undying friendship beneath the cherry blossoms."

"We don't need to _celebrate_ anything," Kanae said firmly.

The stars in Kyoko's eyes dimmed. "I've never viewed the cherry blossoms with a friend before," she sniffled. She lifted her chin bravely, and said: "but if Moko doesn't want to go, I understand! You are a popular young actress! You have many important things to do!"

Kanae's heart was neither cold nor hard enough. Her resolve was crumbling, and Kanae's last ditch efforts at shoring it up were falling to pieces faster than Kanae could keep up with. She irritably pushed her bangs from her face, and huffed. "There are cherry blossoms all over Tokyo. Go look out of a window!"

Kyoko nodded meekly. "Of course Moko is right."

Kanae's defences trembled, and collapsed. "Don't be so agreeable! It doesn't suit you," Kanae said. Kyoko's face shone with happiness once again, the change so quick Kanae was nearly blinded. The light and Kanae's eyes were playing tricks on her: it looked as if Kyoko's feet were floating above the ground. Foolishness! Kyoko's friendship was driving Kanae mad. "I'll go with you--but don't misunderstand me! It's not that I want to go, but you're too pitiful to refuse."

The stubborn girl wasn't even listening to Kanae! She all but sang, "Moko-chan, let's view the cherry blossoms together~"

Kanae's heart was a pitiful, mushy thing. She ducked her head rather than let Kyoko see her smile.

*

The cherry blossoms, Kanae admitted, were pretty. For _cherry blossoms._ Kanae shot a covert glance at her companion. Kyoko was smiling dreamily, and holding a murmured conversation with--as she would later confide to Kanae--the delicate fairies holding court among the blossoms.

Kanae had been working hard on her new drama. It was. . . _nice_ to return to herself, and relax. It was nice, too, to spend time with Kyoko. They hadn't seen one another as often as Kanae had grown accustomed to. Kanae shook her head, dismayed at her own sentimentality. As if she didn't see Kyoko often enough already! Even a minute with Kyoko felt like a tumultuous lifetime!

Kyoko giggled, and curtseyed at the nearest tree.

"Idiot!" Kanae said. "People are looking!"

The President thought that an actress should thrive on love and attention; Kanae had no desire for that attention to involve _laughter_ at Kyoko--and by extension, _Kanae's_\--expense. She grabbed Kyoko's elbow, and pulled her back into the crowd.

"Isn't it a lovely day?" Kyoko said, leaning towards Kanae so that their shoulders brushed with every step. "I've always dreamt of sharing a day like today with my most special person, Moko."

"Am I your most special person, then?" Kanae asked. Idiot! Fool! Being Kyoko's most special person was a troublesome responsibility that Kanae had neither the time nor inclination for. Being Kyoko's friend was exhausting enough!

"Moko," Kyoko said, and slid her hand into Kanae's.

Kyoko's hand was sticky from her earlier snack, and warm, and surprisingly strong. Their finger twined together, acting without Kanae's conscious thought or approval. Such cheek! Such nerve! And was _that_ supposed to be Kyoko's reply? What an open-ended and inconclusive response! What was Kanae supposed to make of such a gesture?

"Of course Moko is my most precious person!" Kyoko said.

"That's fine," Kanae said, squeezing Kyoko's hand. "You're. . . a very important person to me, as well."

Kyoko turned her face upwards, smiling. "The cherry blossoms are beautiful today."

Kanae looked at Kyoko, and said: "Yes, they are."


End file.
